Episode 485 (Story 10: The Haunted House)
Plot A house is said to be haunted and a preacher goes to set it straight. Little does he know who he will meet... Cast *Mr. Langoustine as (The preacher) *Hypletta as (The haunt) *Mr. Grumpfish as (The killer) Information *Genres: Children's, Horror *Rating: Children. There is a possibly scary scene. *Type of story: Horror Story Narrator: One time a preacher named Mr. Langoustine went to see if he could put a haunt to rest at a house in his settlement. The house had been haunted for about ten years Several people had tried to stay there all night, but they always would get scared out by the haunt. So Mr. Langoustine took his bible and went to the house, went on in, built himself a good fire, and lit a lamp. Sat there reading the bible. Then just before midnight he heard something start up the cellar, walking back and forth, back and forth. Then it sounded like somebody was trying to scream and got choked off. Then there was a lot of thrashing around and struggling, And finally everything got quiet. Mr. Langoustine took up his bible again, but before he could start reading, he heard footsteps coming up the cellar stairs. He sat watching the door to the cellar, and the footsteps kept coming closer and closer. He saw the doorknob turn, and when the door began to open, he jumped up and hollered, Mr. Langoustine: What do you want? Narrator: The door shut back easy-like, and there wasn’t a sound. Mr. Langoustine was trembling a little, but he finally opened the Bible and read awhile. Then he got up and laid the book on the chair and went to mending the fire. Then the footsteps started walking again and step! step! step! up the cellar stairs. Mr. Langoustine sat watching the door, saw the doorknob turn and the door open. It looked like a young woman. He backed up and said, Mr. Langoustine: Who are you? What do you want? Narrator: The haunt sort of swayed like she didn’t know what to do then she just faded out. The old preacher waited, waited, and when he didn’t hear any more noises, he went over and shut the door. He was sweating and trembling all over, but he was a brave man and he thought he’d be able to see it through. So he turned his chair to where he could watch, and he sat down and waited. It wasn’t long before he heard the haunt start up again, Slowly step! step! step! step! closer, and closer step! step! and it was right at the door. Mr. Langoustine stood up and held out his Bible out in front of him. Then the knob slowly turned, and the door opened wide. This time the preacher spoke quiet-like. Mr. Langoustine: In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, who are you and what do you want? Narrator: The haunt came right across the room, straight to him, and took hold of his coat. It was a young woman named Hypletta and she was about twenty years old. Her hair was torn and tangled, and the flesh was dropping off her face so he could see the bones and part of her teeth. She had no eyeballs, but there was a sort of blue light way back in her eye sockets. And she had no nose to her face. Then she started talking. It sounded like her voice was coming and going with the wind blowing it. She told how her lover named Mr. Grumpfish had killed her for her money and buried her in the cellar. She said if he would dig up her bones and bury her properly, she could rest. Then she told him to take the end joint of the little finger from her left hand, and to lay it in the collection plate at the next church meeting and he’d find out who had murdered her. Hypletta: If you come back here once more after that you’ll hear my voice at midnight, and I’ll tell you where my money is hid, and you can give it to the church. Narrator: Hypletta sobbed like she was tied, and she sunk down toward the floor and was gone. Mr. Langoustine found her bones and buried them in the graveyard. The next Sunday the preacher put the finger bone in the collection plate, and when a certain gray fish happened to touch it, it stuck to his hand. The man who was Mr. Grumpfish jumped up and rubbed and scraped and tore at the bone, trying to get it off. Then he went to screaming, like he was going crazy. Well, he confessed to the murder, and they took him on to jail. After Mr. Grumpfish was hung, Mr. Langoustine went back to that house one midnight, and Hypletta's voice told him to dig under the hearthrock. He did. And he found a big sack of money. And where Hypletta had held on to his coat, the print of those bony fingers was burned right into the cloth. It never did come out. Recap A preacher named Mr. Langoustine decides to put an end to a haunted house. It was said be haunted for ten years and people have tried to stay only to be scared out. He makes a fire and reads the bible. Right before midnight, he hears footsteps in the cellar and the sound of somebody screaming and getting choked. He also heard a struggle. Then it goes silence. Just as he is about to start reading, he hears footsteps come up the stairs. When they reach the door and start to open it, he shouts what did they want and the door closes and all goes quiet. Mr. Langoustine was starting to get scared but he decides to be brave so he reads the bible for a while and mends the fire. He hears the footsteps start up again. He watches as the door opens. Standing there, is the haunt. It's a young woman. He asks who she is and what she wants. She sways and disappears. He waits and then when nothing happens he closes the door. He turns the chair to the door and waits. He hears the haunt start up the stairs again. He stands up and hold the Bible up in front of him. The door opens and Mr. Langoustine speaks quietly. The haunt who is named Hypletta walks over to him, grabs onto his coat, and explains how her lover named Mr. Grumpfish murdered her for her money and buried her in the cellar. She asks him to dig up his bones and give her a proper burial and she will be at rest and to take the end joint of her pinky and put it in the collection plate for the next church meeting so he can find the killer and the next time he comes back to listen for hi so he can find the money to give to the church. She cries and disappears. He finds the bones and buries them. Next Sunday, he takes the finger bone and puts in the collection plate. Mr. Grumpfish grabs the bone and it sticks to his hand. He screams and tries to get it off. He confesses and is arrested. He is then taken to jail and hung. Mr. Langoustine goes back to the house and hears Hypletta's voice telling him where the money is. He digs and finds it. There are prints of Hypletta's bony fingers on his coat and there will never come off. Category:Stories